What if My Little Sister Was This Cute?
by Charles Oberonn
Summary: Kyousuke and Kirino find a device that allows them to see into alternate presents based on "what if?" scenarios.  With that device they start living life in a new exciting, yet dangerous way.
1. Prolouge 1

I don't own Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><span>What if My Little Sister Was This Cute?<span>

**Prologue 1: Mystery**

**~~Kyousuke's Perspective ~~**

**(From a note written in Day 1)**

Kirino keep hogging the device to herself.

It doesn't matter to her that neither of us knows how to use it or what he really does. But she trusts the old rusty manual like Snow White.

It's was a confusing device and she might not use it correctly.

But even worse is the possible danger this device brings. What if it'll explode? Or give her a tumor? Or knock her into a coma.

Even if it would work and was indeed safe, the danger of merely possessing such a device not to mention using it could be devastating.

What if Kirino and I will get in prison because of it? What if the original owner will show up and kill us for it? Just imagine the damage and destruction terrorist could do with such a device.

None of these concerns bothers me as much (though they do bother me, a lot) as the things this device will do if a slight malfunction may occur.

We could end up with two Kirinos that if touch will blow the planet or an evil me that will kill millions using his dark powers and I'll be to blame. And there's the always classic fear that it will punch a hole in space-time or something and end the universe.

Maybe I'm just too much into my sister's and my girlfriend's animes.

But this is serious shit.

**~~X~~**

**(Events taking place in Day 0, Afternoon)**

Just before we found the device, we were walking home from our schools side by side.

It was pretty rare for us to do that. But today I just felt like it. Well not really.

Today I was supposed to go to Kuroneko's house to help her prepare for an event we were supposed to go in the weekend (sort of a date, but with Saori and Kirino coming with us). But she changed her mind and in a brave decision (at least I considered it brave) told me she had too much work and I would just distract.

So I told her after a minute of disappointment I would go back home with Kirino and maybe we'll stop at the new restaurant near the train station.

She seemed real jealous, I was kinda glad about it, but now I have a strange feeling she wasn't jealous of Kirino. She might have been jealous of me.

I didn't want to tell Kirino that the reason I went with her was since Kuroneko ditched on me, I wasn't sure whether she'll be mad or just mock me.

"You know, I just realized something… you Siscon." She told me while walking in a surprisingly quiet main street.

"What's now?" I sighed and looked at her with a bummed look.

"We don't finish school at the same hour today." She said and looked at me suspiciously.

"I had a few classes canceled today so I went early and ran into you." I told her, I guess I wasn't lying, if I'm considered as an official class canceler.

"No, you didn't. You cut 3 classes to have lunch with at a restaurant with your little sister, you are a Siscon." She glared at me meanly.

"How do you know how many classes I cut?" I asked her, trying to be calmer and more mature than her.

"Because I finish two classes before you, my school day starts ten minutes before yours and the time before I reach your station will be exactly three of your classes." She made tiny hand gestures as she explained her calculations.

"You're a Brocon for even calculating something so advance for me." I tried to be less mature than before and accused her for the same things.

She did appear to blush and stuck her tongue at me; I guess she looked pretty cute when she's mad.

"It doesn't mean I'm like you, you're jealous because it only means I'm smarter." She crossed her arms. Then she started walking slower, leaving me to walk in the front.

To counter that I walked slower myself and told her she's a Brocon because she even knows the different in our schedules. But she just walked slower-er to until she was barely moving. I gave up and walked normally, leaving her way behind.

"Hey wait up, you have the food money!" she yelled at me and rushed as I walked by an entrance to an alley, leading to a parallel street.

And I did come back, but not because of Kirino's request (maybe a little).

It was because of the box, this cardboard box that included the device in it.

But I didn't know that, I was sure I saw the writing on the box saying it belonged to a Doujinshi writer Kuroneko told me about. But when I told Kirino to come and see, she told me the box was of an Imouto game, and it was indeed so.

Back then I thought I was imagining before, but now I'm not sure anymore.

"I'm taking that." She said with a serious look and searched around for witnesses.

"Do you have to?" I asked.

"Yeah, now let's go home already."

"What about the restaurant?"

"This box is too big to carry in a restaurant. And if we'll leave it here, someone would take it."

Arguing with that was pointless.

and so we went home and opened the box.


	2. Prolouge 2

I don't own Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><span>What if My Little Sister Was This Cute?<span>

**Prologue 2: Opening**

**~~Kyousuke's Perspective ~~**

**(From a note written in Day 2)**

That voice always creeps me out, its mechanic-yet-human-like tone this device has, almost as if it is programed to be sarcastic even.

Whenever that woman announcer talking (though Kirino swears the voice is of a male) you're not sure if you are listening to pre-recorded messages to a person that actually listens.

It like the device is a tour guide forced to repeat the same questions so much it starts annoying him. That is if the tour guide's boss didn't mind him risking the tourist's lives.

I tried asking the device to bring me to realities where its voice is lovely or inspiring, or at least to one doesn't haunt your dreams.

But alas, any alteration to realities concerning the device counts as self-referring statements and the device warns that moving to this kind of reality means you won't be able to go back.

And I don't want **that**.

Or do I? A reality where that thing never existed might be nice.

**~~X~~**

**(Events taking place in Day 0, 23:00)**

It was evening and the stars shone weirdly green, it was really caused by pollution from a factory that had an accident that morning, which was bashed in the papers the next day.

But at that specific moment I was 100% sure the green stars was caused by the ominous looking device that Kirino placed on the desk from the box of the Imouto game.

She completely ignored the weird looking clock hoping it is just merchandise for the game itself.

"Why do I have to watch you open the game?" I asked her, I was trying to hide my intension with a sweet sounding curiosity. I have no idea how well I acted, probably not well at all.

I already know why I had to watch her open it. Part of it was the feeling of satisfying relief of watching her face light up with such excitement. But that day I convinced myself it was because of the uniqueness and perhaps danger the mysterious box held. And I knew what was really inside it at that time it would have been my number one reason.

But my number one reason didn't matter, because it wasn't me who proposed opening the box along with me and at early night during a "Life Counseling". It was Kirino who insisted I watch.

"It's because…" she hesitated, but only for a fraction of second, a period nobody would even notice if they didn't know her as well as me.

"You found it, you have the right to see what it is just as well as its rightful owner but after that I'll ask you to leave. Like that time you bought me that game before I moved to Los Angeles." She answered.

I ignored the mentioning of the dark lonely part of our past and dissed to something else instead.

"You're not the rightful owner of this box." I sighed in slight annoyance.

I intended to explain how it probably belonged to someone who left it in that street but I didn't get to say such things because at that very second I completed my sentence Kirino turned around I saw a rant of fury that was about to flow past.

"You stupid thief!" I expected stupid, but I never expected thief. But I guess the best thieves are the one you don't expect.

"You want to grab my game right out my hands before I even opened it?" She kept a tantrum.

"No, I what I meant is…" I tried saying but my quiet near-apology was blown out by more accusations.

"You mean nothing!" that was harsh; "You wanted to still your little sister's game, explore the thing she likes for your pleasure while you plan your next strike." She really went far this time.

"And the **worst **thing is you don't even like little sister games… you Siscon!" Kirino went on to rant after that, I ignored the nonsensical insult and while half-listening to the rant that at that point mentioned the fact I thought the box wasn't even an Imouto Game, I checked out the box Kirino was digging into a moment ago.

Those Imouto games of her always come in oversized boxes where the actual game takes up very little space and most of the box's content is various booklets of background information or perhaps some merchandize of the game like figures of the little sisters (figures which rivaled the Meruru figures in their numbers on the shelves of Kirino's otaku closet).

But this box, though oversized as well, was **too **big, three times the size of a normal one at least. Kirino didn't notice this weird size fact or anything weird at all, like the fact we found this box in the street. But I guess Kirino would pick up a bundle of dynamite with the fuse lit on if the box had a picture of a little manga girl and the words "Imouto" or "Onii-Chan" on it.

And then I looked at the content that was in the box, the weird looking device that would later make my life somehow more complicated than they already are.

It was big, about the depth of a really small TV but twice the height. And according to the ease Kirino (who've already stop ranting and dug into the box again) had while lifting it was light.

And it looked like a clock, an old pendulum-clock in its shape but where the pendulum was supposed to be there was instead a black screen that was silent.

Where the clock would be in a pendulum-clock there was indeed a clock, but there was no numbers on it, or no signs. And there was only one hand which was a little curvy.

And it was green, so very green, expect the white circle of the clock and its purple hand, the entire device was colored in different shades of green, darker greens at the bottom, lighter ones at the round top. All was green.

I tried touching the clock part of the device and at that moment something not green at all, but red with anger, jumped on my hand.

"Don't touch it! I won't let you fulfill your plan. You won't be kidnapping any samples on my watch, Siscon." The red angry thing was Kirino who mentioned something she must have ranted about while I was listening.

But it didn't matter then. As my hand was touching the clock part with Kirino's left hand grasping it violently and her right hand leaning on it round top, the screen was suddenly lit.

Only I was facing the front of the device so I guess only I saw that screen and Kirino turned away to look at the box again.

With her hand still holding mine tightly I read what the surprising screen told.

It was written in digital looking letters, also green.

And it said: "Personal Duality detected."

I know now that when me and Kirino touched the device at the same time we activated its purpose.

"Look!" Kirino said just after that, she released my hand and grabbed something from within the box, two things in fact.

I'm wearing one of those things right now. And I hate them both so much.


End file.
